


【鹤豆】旧照片

by shiroaoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroaoi/pseuds/shiroaoi
Summary: 3w字一发完，虐向，流水账，ooc我流架空二战背景，勿信勿深究
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 11





	【鹤豆】旧照片

在豆原一成的记忆里，那是他第一次走进那样的庄园。  
当车开进沉重的铁门，沿着笔直的车道从修剪整齐的花园中驶过时，他一时不大敢相信。他知道姨妈家在G国的乡下，是个大房子，他常这么听说，却不知道所谓的大房子原来是这种级别。姨妈把车停下，豆原从车上跳下来，从后备箱里取出自己的棕色皮箱。  
去换身衣服，姨妈跟他说，马上是晚饭时间了。  
他呆滞地看着她，看看自己的呢料外衣，换衣服？可是我以为…  
哦，这下可有点麻烦。姨妈为难地抱起双臂，你姨父的衣服对你来说太大了……  
我可以借他，有个清亮的声音从门口蹦出来。豆原朝大门看，一个穿着晚礼服的年轻人从阶梯上走下来，走到他面前，打量了他几眼伸出手，鹤房汐恩，是你姨妈的邻居。  
豆原一成，他回握住那只手，有点湿凉。抱歉，我刚拿过冰镇酒，他说着转向姨妈，我开车带他去拿衣服。  
你这刚换的衣服，一会你父亲又要说教你了…  
随那个老头去。他不在乎地勾起嘴角笑，待会见有人穿着常服出现他也不会有好脸色。鹤房说着走出去，豆原愣了几秒才把箱子放下快步追上他。他比自己稍高一点，很瘦，腰杆挺得笔直，两条裤腿走起路来空荡荡地晃。他拉开一辆白色崭新敞篷车的车门，等豆原在他身边坐稳，猛地一脚油门踩出去，横冲直撞地拐上大道又拐出铁门。豆原吓得一动不动，鹤房伸出手拍拍他的肩，一股烟草味混着淡淡的香槟味窜进他的鼻腔。放轻松点，伙计，他转头看看他，你总不是第一次坐敞篷车吧。  
他从后视镜里看到自己一脸茫然的表情，为自己的局促感到一丝难堪。

他跟着鹤房走进他的房间。鹤房从衣柜里取出一件黑色无尾礼服，你试试这个，这是我几年前的衣服，款式稍微有点过时，没什么大碍。豆原换好后站到穿衣镜前，除了肩有点窄以外其他都挺合身。鹤房重新走进来，靠着书桌点了根烟，站在他身后，眼睛藏在烟雾里，像在欣赏自己的成品。我想给你拍张照，就这身衣服，他说，手指夹着烟比镜头。  
你是摄影师？豆原问。鹤房点点头，递给他一支烟。豆原接过来，他不常抽烟，可这时他也不好拒绝。鹤房给他点上烟后，从抽屉里取出一个徕卡相机。他叼着烟把相机举起来对准豆原，调了调镜头又放下手。现在不行，他摇摇头取下镜头，光线不对。  
能给我看看吗，相机？豆原试探着问，鹤房的眼神立刻变得警觉。不行，他厉声说。他马上意识到自己失态了，把快燃尽的烟戳进烟灰缸，抱歉，你知道这相机很贵重…  
没事，我理解。豆原只得说，他的指间还夹着那支只吸了一口的烟，我们最好赶紧回去。  
你是干什么的？开车回去的路上鹤房问。  
学生。  
大学生？  
豆原想了想，如果飞行员学校也算大学的话。  
你是飞行员？鹤房差点从座位上蹦起来。好酷啊，他的眼睛在傍晚的昏暗中闪着光，飞行员，他又重复了一遍，你开什么飞机，战斗机、轰炸机、运输机、还是射击手？  
不知道呢，豆原摇摇头，要是能开战斗机就好了。  
你一定可以的，鹤房又毫不减速地拐进大门。  
我想在飞机上拍照，他说，拍云海，拍地面上模型一样的山和河，还有那些积木状的房子。眼前这么大的房子，从飞机上看一定很小吧，一推就能倒。  
他狠狠踩了一脚刹车，豆原的头差点冲上挡风玻璃。  
快点，他们估计已经开始了。他跳下车，头也不回地朝大门去，豆原紧走几步，跟在他身后走进空旷的大厅。他踩着鹤房的皮鞋踏过的黑白棋盘格瓷砖地板，无端地感到踏实了些。

第二天一样是个好天气。豆原醒了，他下床拉开窗帘将阳光放进房间，倚在窗台上看窗外的林子和远处的群山。后来他和鹤房又聊了什么？似乎没有聊更多的了。他被姨妈喊了去，把他挨着介绍给参加晚宴的宾客。他小心翼翼斟酌措辞，招架连珠炮似的犀利尖刻的问题，努力让自己配得上这一身上等人的行头。他的表现还算不错，甚至转守为攻，有几位名流对他大加赞赏，主动把他拉进谈话圈里。他端着酒杯陪聊，目光一直无意识地黏着在鹤房身上。拉着他谈话的高个男人根本没有放他走的意思。鹤房始终和另外三个人聊得很欢，后来他走开了，不知道去了哪里。等豆原再看见他时，他已经牵着自己的表妹去舞池里跳舞。结果直到宴会散了，他都没能找鹤房说上话。其实这对他来说也没什么所谓，豆原想，那套礼服还搭在床尾，他今天得还回去。  
他看到那辆熟悉的白色敞篷车从远处开过来。然后男仆来敲他的门，夫人喊你下去，他说。  
豆原穿好衣服下了楼，昨天晚宴上的几张面孔已经站在会客厅里了，是一直与鹤房聊天的那三个人。他们要去打猎，听说你的枪法不错，说希望把你叫上，姨妈说，我叫人备了点三明治，待会记得带着。  
鹤房穿着狩猎夹克进来了，背上背着猎枪。他朝豆原挤挤眼睛，先和别人打了招呼，才转向他。昨晚睡得怎么样，他问道。睡得很好，豆原答，那件礼服…  
那不急着还，鹤房说，接下来还有用呢。窗外传来狗吠声，两个男仆牵着几条猎犬走过来，深咖色的皮毛被太阳照得油光发亮。走了，拿好你们的枪，鹤房挥手招呼道，看看今天能打到多少只兔子。

豆原对朝在地上跑动的小动物开枪没有兴趣——他更喜欢打鸟。他静静蹲在树丛里，望着天空，预判掠过天空的鸟的飞行轨迹，瞄准它即将飞去的地方扣下扳机。这把猎枪和他平日训练时用的机枪不一样，他花了些时间适应它的弹速和手感。第三只鸟从空中掉下来，他听到身后传来落叶被踩碎的吱嘎声。原来你在这，鹤房拎着一只松鼠站在他身后，脸颊上不知在哪蹭了块黑灰，你怎么不让你的猎狗把那些死鸟捡回来，他把豆原拴在树边的长毛猎犬解开，它终于得了自由，箭一般冲向远处。你……  
别说话，豆原端起枪。鹤房噤了声，安静地往边上退了几步。一只鸟从林子里朝右斜前方飞去，豆原朝着虚空中开了一枪，正好打在它的翅膀上。  
这是怎么做到的？鹤房发出夸张的感叹，我是说，怎么可能正好打中它…  
经验，豆原简略地回答。鹤房显然对这个答案不满意，经验，我当然知道是经验，和拍照一样。他炫耀似地从口袋里掏出一个袖珍相机。豆原挑起眉毛，你刚才是在拍我吗？没错，鹤房说，比起这个，快告诉我你怎么打到那只鸟的。

这家伙是个天才，回去的路上鹤房大力搂着他的肩向其他人说。我应该把你们都叫过来，看看他的枪法，他的偏角射击，看看他怎么干脆利落地让飞鸟扑通扑通坠到地上。别看他不怎么说话，其实是个神枪手。他又转向豆原，果然飞行员就是不一样…  
他是飞行员？高个的年轻人，金城碧海问。几双眼睛都盯着自己，豆原点了点头。其中一个人的脸色暗了下去。豆原记得他叫木全翔也，在外务处工作。  
我的父亲是被你们的人杀死的，他说，你们这些杀人犯，从空中冲下来把他射成了马蜂窝……  
他几乎是从牙缝里蹦出这些字，眼里冒着火，仿佛就要抬起胳膊给豆原一拳。鹤房脸色一变，翔也，他喝道，别说了，他还是个学生，他不可能杀你的父亲。豆原感到肩上手的力道更大了些，都是父辈的仇怨了，让它们过去吧。  
木全从鼻子里哼了一声，战争会开始的，汐恩，他原本温顺的神情不见了，眉宇间全是仇恨的黑刺。你为什么总是这么天真…  
翔也！鹤房横到豆原和木全之间，不管他是谁，从哪里来，我只知道他现在是我的客人。你让他难堪，就是在让我难堪。他把脸凑近木全瞪着他，压低了嗓音，说话注意点场合，或者你希望我把那些照片交给你母亲……  
木全不作声了。他把视线转向豆原，抱歉，他短促冷硬地吐出这几个字，转身就朝前走。鹤房示意其他人跟上，他和豆原走在最后面。  
别理睬他，他低声说，他不是坏人，就是一天到晚在官老爷边上围着转，不知道又听了谁的大话。  
我为他的父亲感到遗憾，豆原说。人是不是他的国人杀的，他不知道，可他只能这么说。鹤房没有继续说话，摸了支烟出来点上。回去好好享受今天的成果，再整几瓶酒，美美睡上一觉，你就不记得这事了，相信我，他说，我们还有大把时光呢。

之后的四五天豆原都没有见到鹤房。他大概在自己的暗房里，姨妈说，那种漆黑不见五指的地方，根本分不清白天黑夜。豆原跟着姨妈和他的表妹开车去城里玩了几天，剩下的时间就在自己的房间里看书，或者陪女士们打牌听广播。姨父由于工作关系不在家里，家中只有他们三人以及四五个仆人，能聊的话题都被掏出来讲了个遍，已几乎枯竭了，豆原越发觉得单调起来。到了第六天，表妹和她的女性朋友们出门去了，他实在憋得慌，便开口问姨妈借了车，朝鹤房家去找他。  
男孩子还是要和男孩子玩，姨妈把车钥匙给他时开玩笑地说，一直和我们这些女人待在一起，总是没什么劲的。  
他看到鹤房的家了，在明晃晃的阳光下兀自立着，少了傍晚时分斜阳下细小的光影层次。鹤房的车停在房子边，他的心放下了，走上台阶叩门。  
少爷在暗房里，我去叫他，您在这稍等片刻。男仆说着退下去，留下豆原一个人在空荡华丽的会客厅里。他后知后觉地想到不应打扰鹤房，可男仆已经走远了。豆原在会客厅里踱着步，端详那些沙发椅和桌上的摆件。视线范围内总有一个不大和谐的东西扰着他的视网膜。他又在房间里转了两圈，才发现是墙上的一幅画，画上是半坠入海里的夕阳，把海水都染成了玫色。这幅画的色彩是如此之强烈，以至于与房间原本典雅的布置完全格格不入。  
你来了，他心里正琢磨着，听到鹤房的声音，连忙转过身。鹤房穿着工作服出现在门口，眼下挂着黑眼圈，袖子撩到肘部上面，露出精瘦的小臂，几天不见似乎憔悴了些。他看起来仿佛才更像个下人。没换衣服就过来了，你不介意吧，他扯扯沾着污渍的白衬衫。豆原摇摇头，鹤房笑了，从背带裤裤兜里掏出一沓相片，挑了几张出来摊在桌上。那天打猎给你照的照片，已经洗出来了。  
豆原伸手拿过一张，相片里的自己正站在画面左侧，集中精神举枪瞄准画面里不存在的天空。  
怎么样？  
好看，可以送给我吗？  
我就是来交给你的，鹤房轻笑道。  
剩下这些是什么？豆原看着鹤房手里剩下的照片。这些？这些是要交给杂志社的，鹤房捏在手里一张张翻，没什么特别，看了就忘的新闻配图罢了。豆原看着他的手指拨弄相片的白边，意识到鹤房在观察自己的表情，你想看吗，他问。  
如果可以的话。  
鹤房挑眉，把剩余的照片也放在桌上。这是家刚倒闭的著名服装公司的分店，他指着照片一张张介绍过来，这是昨天赛马的现场、这是要登上广告版面的闹市区新铺面、这是新扩建的空军基地……  
他突然沉默了，没说完的话被掐在半空，视线从照片转到豆原脸上又转回去，已经沉浸在自己的思考里了。  
豆原隐约猜出了他的心思。怎么了，他还是问。  
行得通。  
什么行得通？  
鹤房头顶亮起一个小灯泡。他把照片拍在桌子上，撑起上半身凑近豆原，连带着一股呛鼻的化学药水味和酒精味送进豆原的呼吸道，上挑的眼里全是噼里啪啦的火花。  
我有一个计划，他说。

这行不通，豆原头摇得像拨浪鼓。第一，人家根本不可能让我进基地，更不可能让我开飞机，第二，就算我们真的进去了，没开过的新机型没有指挥官我也开不了，第三，我不能带着你这种没经过训练的普通人，太危险了。  
鹤房拿铅笔的尾端挠头，你话突然好多啊，他说，跟那些人说你是来指导演示的呢？这样你也可以直接上手开最新型的了。  
豆原几乎从沙发上摔下去。我只是个学生诶，他觉得喉咙发干，谁会…  
好，就说你是从E国来莅临指导的优秀飞行员……  
喂，你有没有在听我说话？  
鹤房从草稿纸上抬起脸，让我爸通个关系，把你放到新生班不就行了？  
豆原无语。你爸到底是干什么的？  
鹤房耸耸肩，我也不知道具体的，反正是化学方面的科学家，在上次酒席之前，我已经好久没见到他了。他有一张和空军军官的合照，说明他肯定认识人，让他去通融一下应该不会出大问题。  
你怎么知道你爸会乖乖听你的？  
鹤房转笔的手停住了。他这人一天到晚泡在实验室里，从小没怎么管过我，我也很少主动向他提什么请求。所以凡是我的要求，他都会尽量满足我。他不好意思地笑了，这样是不是挺狡猾的。  
豆原在心里赞同，可他还是虚得慌。要是我不答应呢？他问。  
你不答应？你为什么不答应？鹤房又把脸凑近了瞧他，化学试剂的气味呛得他想要打喷嚏。那我也满足你一个要求，这样可以不，你想要什么？  
你在飞机上拍的全部照片，不过分吧。  
鹤房诧异地眨眨眼，低下头玩着笔思考。可以，他最后说，但是等你走的时候我再给你，在那之前先放我这。  
一言为定，豆原伸出小拇指。鹤房怔了一怔，你小孩子吗，他大笑着调侃，还是同样伸出小指和他勾了勾。这样行了吧。  
他抬头瞟了眼时间，倒吸了一口气。完蛋了，我要迟到了，他风风火火地跑出去，你在这等着，我换好衣服就带你出去。  
去哪？豆原追在后面问，回答他的只有一串响亮的脚步声。  
报社，鹤房的声音远远地飘过来，然后再带你去我最喜欢的酒吧。

这边一切都没问题吗，先生？  
没问题，豆原又把油门杆和各个仪表盘检查了一遍，崭新的零件在阳光下闪着光，汐恩，他回头喊，你那边怎么样。  
他用余光看到鹤房给他比了个大拇指。再帮他确认一遍，尤其是氧气，他向站在地面上的教官说。那教官明显年纪比他大，朝他行了个军礼便朝鹤房去。豆原叹出一口气，望着上方的蓝天。一会就要在这片陌生的天空上翱翔了，他想，不禁也雀跃了起来。  
要是不用担心后座上的人的安危当然更好，想到这他又开始手心冒汗。他从来没有驾驶重型战斗机载着普通人上过天，后座一般坐的不是教练就是机枪手，都是能在一定程度上保护他的人，可起飞后，不仅一切全得靠他自己，还要顾虑在他视野死角内的鹤房。鹤房板着脸一本正经地跟教官交代，自己是来取材的记者，上头要求一定要拍到飞行员视角的照片，以此宣传我国最新战力云云。豆原百无聊赖地站在一旁，等着教官坚决驳回鹤房深究不得的说辞。他完全想错了，教官貌似从鹤房交出父亲的签名信开始便根本没在认真听，只是小鸡啄米似地附和，最后握豆原的手时更加毕恭毕敬，仿佛他已经是名英雄一般。  
手册上写的那些注意事项，别忘了。  
知道，我记得。我都读了一个礼拜了。他从耳机里听见鹤房不大耐烦的声音。  
跑道上的引导员朝他挥手下指令，于是他慢慢推着油门杆向前滑行。加速，停止，最后检查，再加速。他把油门杆推到最大，飞机稳稳地攀向高空，两边的螺旋桨发出平滑的轰鸣声。他紧张地扫视着仪表盘，数据一切正常，由于没什么风，上升的过程不怎么颠簸。他无暇去看鹤房，面对眼前的水汽状的薄云暗暗在心里祈祷，希望他不要突然做出什么出格的动作来。  
总算是熬过了上升至巡航高度的这几分钟，豆原松了口气，现在他有关心鹤房的余地了。鹤房的头贴在玻璃罩上，一成，好冷啊，耳机里响起自己的名字，但这真的太美了。  
豆原也急匆匆往下瞥了一眼，连绵的山上被针叶林层层地盖着，像深绿色的厚地毯。不错，是很美。耳机里响起细碎的摩擦声，是鹤房在捣鼓自己的相机。汐恩，他叫道，不说话的话把通讯关了。  
为什么？鹤房问，伴随着硬物碰撞的声音，这样随时都能讲话啊。  
你那边太吵，我听不见操控台的指令。  
啪得一声，世界安静了不少。豆原把着独立手柄沿定好的航道开始转弯。他用余光瞟身后的鹤房，看到他换了个长镜头，怼在玻璃上往下拍。前方视野很好，没什么危险，转过弯后，豆原也探着脑袋仔细朝下望，想看看鹤房的镜头里都有些什么。  
这回他看得更清楚了，在他自己的国家从未有这么多的丘陵，一直蔓延到远处隐约可见的海岸线。山头中间有蜿蜒的河，波光粼粼，聚在低地里形成镜子一般的湖倒映着蓝天，庄园和田野点缀其间，还有缓慢移动的云的影子，使地上的景色深一块浅一块。这里没有大片大片连在一起的灰色城市，只有小镇子散落分布在山林中，被一条条道路连接在一起。陆地很广袤，他只能望见远处弯曲在云雾里细长的海岸，再往前才是海，深蓝色的水面上有军舰的影子。  
耳机里响起电流声，一成，回头看我！  
干什么…  
豆原回头，闪光灯让他在护目镜后不由自主闭上眼，他下意识地抬手阻挡，听到鹤房滋滋作响的笑声。再来一张，摆个好点的姿势，他说着又把镜头对准豆原。  
你等等……  
飞机回归平稳，他才重新转过身子朝鹤房挥手。鹤房的背后就是太阳，透过护目镜就成了没什么威力的大白炽灯。小心！他突然放下相机，盯着豆原正后方大声喊。豆原连忙回头，拉着操纵杆抬起一边机翼，才避免和迎面飞来的鸟撞个正着。别再喊我照相了，他把飞机拉回原来的轨道，鹤房微弱地答应了，听起来仍然惊魂未定。这种事经常遇到吗，他问。  
豆原歪着头想了想，挺常见的，他说，总有鸟面朝太阳飞时看不见飞机。

我们可以去海边吗，飞机又盘旋了半圈后鹤房提议。  
我请示一下操控台，豆原说，切换了通讯频道。他其实也很想去那边看看，视野足够好的话，他也许能看到远处浮在海面上的自己的家乡。  
他们同意了，但不能逗留太久，豆原把频道切回来。我听见了，鹤房笑嘻嘻地说。  
你怎么听见的？  
你傻吗，我的通讯台也能切频道啊。

飞过去的路上鹤房难得的安静。豆原转头瞟了一眼，鹤房正盯着飞机投在地面上的影子发怔，护目镜遮住了他的眼睛，豆原看不出他在想什么。那条细长的海岸线变得越来越粗，陆地和海洋被断崖粗暴地割开，裸露的岩砺被翻涌上的泡沫白浪花侵蚀得光滑一片，闪着晶莹的光。鹤房还是没什么动静，豆原打开通讯，怎么样，他问。  
太美了。鹤房只说了这一句话，他把相机端在胸前，凝望着眼前的海天一线。我想起了那幅画，他顿了顿又说。  
是那幅海平面上的夕阳吗？豆原问。是的，鹤房的声音听起来很遥远，我一直很想看看那样的景色。  
豆原低头看去，平坦的断崖上遍覆杂草，沿海延展了数公里长，他拉起一个大角度的拐弯，朝预定航线的反方向去。  
你在干什么，过了一会鹤房意识到他们正盘旋着贴近地面，你难道要在这着陆？  
没错，豆原放出襟翼，飞机在气流中开始颠簸，带你真正看一次海。

你不管操控台了吗？  
鹤房也从座舱里爬出来跳下台阶，谨慎地踩到被飞机碾得东倒西歪的草地上，怕有什么陷阱似的。所有的景色又恢复了原来的大小。他一边环顾四周，一边向崖边走来。海风把他松开的皮革帽子搭扣吹起来，在脑后飘着。他的软刘海也被风掀开，露出半眯的眼睛，兴奋又疑惑地看着豆原。  
就停一会，没事的。豆原在崖边坐下来，拍拍边上的空地。好好看看吧，他说，我在家乡经常能看到这样的景色。鹤房抱着相机坐到他身边，脱下了帽子和皮手套，被捂得有些潮湿的头发鸟窝一般乱翘。他们的双脚悬空在不断拍打崖壁的白浪上方。你家住在海边吗？鹤房问。豆原摇摇头，我住在城市里，我们用的机场离海比较近。那附近也有像这样的地方。  
鹤房唔了一声，举起相机转了转镜头，又放了下去。要是能再呆久些就好了，他比划着说，等太阳降到这个高度，那时候的海面一定是玫红色的，一定更美，就像那幅画一样。  
豆原也望着海面，阳光仍然十分刺眼，铺撒在海面上像雪白的鳞片，随着波浪一起一伏。远处的军舰仍然静止不动，像是贴在海平面上的贴纸。浪花冲刷岩石的声音从他们身下传来，时不时能听见海面上翱翔的海鸥的鸣叫，似乎这就是世界全部的声音了。  
那是法厄同，他听见鹤房的声音从很远的地方传来。  
什么？  
法厄同，他指着波光粼粼的海面，若他架着赫利俄斯的战车坠毁在海面上，那就是现在这个样子，海面上的光亮就是战车燃烧的残骸。  
如果是这样，那我们头顶的太阳一定在哭泣，豆原接下去，为他死无全尸的儿子。鹤房没有说话，若有所思地重新架起相机，闪光灯嚓嚓闪了几回。  
我现在在这里死了也值了，他呢喃道。  
别乱说。  
怎么，你害怕了？  
你刚才一定认为我真的会从这跳下去。  
喂！  
鹤房哈哈笑着倒在草地上，开玩笑的啦，他抬起手拍拍豆原的背，假如真的要死，我也不想死得像他那样狼狈。  
可我不想你死，豆原说。  
鹤房偏过头诧异地看他，黑色眼珠在他脸上游移了两三秒后闪开了，像落脚在礁石上的海鸥，展翅消失进海天的缝隙里。  
他将手小心翼翼地搭上豆原的手背，谢谢你带我过来，他说。鹤房的手心温暖又干燥，豆原的后背爬上一股战栗，他把手翻过来，掌心向上扣住鹤房的手，用这个动作作为某个没有形态的问题的答案。  
不用谢，他说。

***

“所以这些照片都是真的了。”军官狠狠地捶了一下桌上泛黄的旧照片，“我的猜测果然没错！”他冷笑道，“不仅如此……还是那种畸形的关系。他一定是间谍，这是板上钉钉的事实！”  
“我不是…”  
“你还敢说你不是！”  
“听他把话说完！”河野纯喜及时站起来制住了军官将要呼到豆原脸上去的拳头，“我说了多少遍了，他要是的话怎么会发生那种事…”  
“那一定是因为他要销毁证据！”  
“你给我闭嘴！”河野揪起军官的衣领吼道，“到底是你听我的还是我听你的？”  
“……抱歉，长官。”军官悻悻地坐回位子上。“你继续说，”他恶狠狠地向豆原推去从报纸上剪下的几张照片，“这些是怎么回事？”

***

我们不回家吗，豆原坐在副驾驶上问。车从基地的林荫道里转弯上了公路，鹤房有些惊讶地瞥了他一眼，你的姨妈没有告诉你吗？  
没有，豆原努力回忆着，她没说过什么。  
收音机呢？  
收音机……豆原脑内闪过一个被电波杂音环绕的名词，狂欢节？  
鹤房吹了声口哨，今晚是开幕式，我的朋友们也在，带你见识一下，花车、乐队、奇装异服的大游行，如果运气好的话，还能挤进假面舞会，那个环节每年都是人最多的。你们那有狂欢节吗？  
豆原摇摇头，那就更要带你看看了，鹤房说，没有人会不喜欢我们的狂欢节。  
火红的太阳又往公路下沉了一点。那我们穿得这么正常，会不会看上去反而很奇怪？  
…到时候在路边买两个面具，鹤房说，有些奇装异服，你不会想穿的。

等开到市里，太阳已藏到了山后，来不及收敛的晚霞在黑夜边缘融成深紫色的水墨。街上的路灯和商店已经全亮了，小贩在路边摆摊叫卖，到处人头攒动，升腾着期待和兴奋。鹤房带着豆原在路边买面具。他拿下一副乳白色镶金花边夹翎羽的面具戴在脸上，朝摊边的镜子左右照。这个不错，先生，真的很适合您，小贩凑过来应和。鹤房在面具下微笑，那他呢，他指指还在犹豫不决的豆原，你看他适合哪个？  
这位先生是吗，我看看…小贩的目光在他脸上胶着了几秒，拾起摊上一个青绿色面具，眼眶周围描着金色波浪状的花纹，请您试试这个，他用双手递给豆原。豆原接过来站到镜前戴上，鹤房的脑袋出现在他身后，就这个了，他揉揉豆原的头发，从口袋里掏出硬币，细点好数目给了小贩。走吧，他推着豆原往人流方向去。  
你朋友呢，豆原问。他们在绝佳路段给我们占了位置，鹤房回道，走到那个桥下就能看见他们了。  
自从豆原来到这个国家，待在乡下的日子居多，一来二去只有几张面孔，几乎都看熟了。他从未想过会有这么多人，好像他们平时全窝在紧闭的铁门和百叶窗后，只在今天上街似的。他被人群推着往前走，身着各式服装的人贴在他身边挤过去，小丑、玩偶熊、别着佩剑的大胡子海盗、巴洛克式的束腰蓬裙，花花绿绿碰撞在一起，和嘈杂的人声与奇怪的香料味一起刺激着他的感官，要不是有鹤房搂着他的肩，豆原甚至觉得自己要晕倒在这里。  
你们终于来了，他听见一个熟悉的声音，人群里有只兔子朝他们挥了挥手，他走近了才看清楚，那是木全翔也。他温和地朝他点头致意，看起来已经不再对他抱着敌意了。  
你们穿的这是…鹤房扶额，三月兔，疯帽子，柴郡猫？  
疯帽子金城碧海点点头，本来想拉你来做柴郡猫的，他说，谁知你和豆原跑了，只能让祥生来。被画成一张猫脸的大平祥生忿忿不平地附和，听说你让豆原载着你上飞机了？  
你们怎么知道？鹤房睁圆了眼，我告诉过你们吗？  
我们去你家找你，从你家男仆嘴里问出来的。他跳过来拍鹤房的肩，怎么样，刺激吗？  
你问我刺不刺激，你不是坐过私人飞机吗？  
那哪一样啊，大平撇嘴，那就把人关在笨重的机舱里，哪有你坐的那种战斗机视野开阔？  
鹤房摆摆手，想要挥开三个人好奇的目光。等我把照片洗出来了给你们看，他说，放下胳膊看了看表，差不多了，花车游行快开始了。

狂欢节这个名字真是名副其实，豆原夹在欢呼的人群中想。他见过的最盛大的节日是家乡的圣诞节，然而眼前的场面足以比上三个圣诞节那般热闹。花车一辆接一辆地驶过，彩色灯光点亮了夜空。每个花车都有不同的主题，身着各色服饰的人们站在上面，随着乐队欢乐的演奏翩翩起舞。花车下层的人们朝人群撒着碎彩纸，孩子们跟在花车后面跑，去碰那些撒纸的人的手。幸运的孩子被一把抱起来，于是兴奋地尖叫着，向底下的人群一个劲挥手。一辆爱丽丝主题的花车朝他们开过来，大平和另外两个人挤到花车前，去殷勤问候花车上他们的同僚。  
他们可真开心，鹤房坐在桥墩上妒忌地看着那三个人。我们也去找点乐子吧。  
还是别随便离开这，豆原说，待会他们回来，就找不到我们了。  
他们也不用回来了，鹤房望着下一辆徐徐向他们驶来的红白竖条纹的花车笑嘻嘻地说。豆原现在已经开始熟悉了这个表情，鹤房一定又想出了什么天马行空的点子。他顺着鹤房的视线看过去。是那个顶上有人在拉手风琴的车吗？  
没错，鹤房拉着他的手往那挤，给你看点好玩的。  
你打算干什么？  
鹤房回头冲他神秘兮兮地一笑，你待会就知道了，他说。  
到了花车跟前，鹤房放开了豆原的手。跟着这花车走，他叮嘱道。还没等豆原问明白是什么意思，他已经戴好面具转身敏捷地跳上了去。立在花车两边的舞蹈演员丝毫没有受到他的影响，反而即兴转换了舞步围在他身边转圈。鹤房站在圆圈中心夸张地朝路旁叫好的群众鞠躬致意，顺便朝豆原的方向给了个飞吻，收获了一片起哄声。即使藏在面具后，也遮不住鹤房眼里兴奋的光芒。豆原的耳朵开始发烫，周围高涨的气氛快要把他灌醉了。  
然而好戏还在后面。鹤房从圆圈的缺口里出来，绕到了花车的背面。豆原伸长脑袋，想知道他到底去了哪里。人群又开始欢呼，他循着边上人的目光望去，鹤房已经站上了高台，立在那个拉手风琴的人身后朝底下挥手。那个小伙子要征用他的琴了，他听到身边有位女士跟她的男伴说。果不其然，鹤房上前跟那个人说了些什么，那人点点头，热情地把琴交给了他。他抱着酒红色的手风琴坐上高凳，朝豆原挤挤眼，白色翎羽与其周围点缀的白绒毛在他头顶一晃一晃，像只胖鸽子。  
他居然重操旧业了。豆原扭头，看到大平护着头上的猫耳站在他身边。我甚至不知道他原来还记得怎么演奏，他笑着说。  
悠扬的乐曲响了起来，鹤房合着琴声开始唱歌，手风琴的音色像午后阳光一样温暖，欢快的旋律里透着隐约的忧郁。周围的人拍着手跟他一起唱。他用的语言是豆原从来没听过的，很陌生。那是邻国P国的语言，大平向他解释，这里很多人都会说。  
这首歌是讲什么的？豆原问他。  
讲一个小丑为了去见好朋友盛装打扮，结果临走时把他的头落在了家里。豆原听得脊背窜上一阵寒意，大平仍然一脸平静。小丑为了让朋友认出自己，特意戴了一顶帽子。他有点奇怪地看着豆原，你没听过吗？歌名就叫愉悦的帽子。  
这么诡异的歌我怎么会听过，他在心里默想。鹤房正把视线锁在他身上，一直重复着同一句歌词。这句是什么意思？他问大平。  
只因为你，我戴上了我的帽子。大平解释道，就是说你是他的好朋友。  
周围的人也注意到了鹤房的视线，转身来向着豆原拍手唱歌，把他围在了中间。大平也笑着，从后面抬起还愣怔着的豆原的胳膊，对高台上的鹤房挥了挥。鹤房见了，在面具后笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，唱得更开心了。他用陌生的语言唱着歌，仿佛周身披上了一层朦胧的异国的纱，让豆原根本挪不开视线。花车上穿着橙色短裙的女孩们开始将大量的彩色碎纸撒向空中，红的、金的、紫的，合着鹤房的歌声一起飘扬在空中，像孩子的白日梦。豆原的肩上也挂了几片彩屑，他被众人热情洋溢的歌声簇拥着往前移动，感觉自己的脸颊似乎快要烧起来，是一种醉了似的喜悦。  
鹤房又唱了两首，从花车上下来回到凡间。怎么样，他问，豆原简直能看到他身后翘起来的尾巴。他看起来又是豆原熟悉的鹤房了，可他的心还在咚咚跳，使他一时支吾着不知如何回答。  
没以前好听，大平抢着说，鹤房跳起来作势要打他，被他一低头躲开了。翔也和碧海呢？他问道。  
他们先去花车结束的地方买啤酒了，大平说，就是舞厅那里，办假面舞会的地方。

你们怎么这么慢，木全站在舞厅门口，拎起手里的几瓶已经开好的酒瓶叮叮当当晃荡，金城站在他身旁，酒瓶已经空了一半。  
不是我们慢，是花车走的慢，鹤房抬起面具，是甜啤吗？木全点点头，他便直接夺过一瓶对嘴咕嘟嘟灌了下去。豆原也拿了一瓶过来尝，黑啤的口感醇厚浓郁，的确有些回甜，不像他喝过的啤酒那般，从外苦到里。这是G国的特产，木全说，喝了才算来过。鹤房一口气灌下半瓶，张口想说话却只打了嗝，给豆原比了个大拇指。  
赶紧把这瓶干掉，咱们就进去，他说。

然而豆原再也没有机会进去了。  
他的胃里装满了冰凉的酒，瓶里还剩最后一点底，他正想喝完，舞厅里传来一声巨响，有什么东西从里面飞出来，连地面都在震动。然后是枪响、玻璃碎裂声、人的尖叫，此起彼伏，几个满脸是血的男女从里面跌跌撞撞地跑出来，冲进人群里，聚在外面的群众才大梦初醒，惊叫着往来时的路上逃窜。  
是爆炸，他最先反应过来，酒瓶子摔在地上砸得粉碎，快逃！  
他也没注意是不是所有人都跟上了他，只管顺着汹涌的人流往回冲。爆炸和枪声还在持续，硝烟味在空气中弥漫，每一次都跟着更加凄厉的哀叫。他被又一次冲击震得一个趔趄，这才回头看，却只有金城跟着他。  
那三个人呢？汐恩呢？他在一片混乱中冲金城大吼，金城摇摇头，走散了，他回喊道，这是唯一的方向，我们先去前面等他们……  
你先去。  
什么？  
你先去！豆原盯着金城身后，一把将他推到人潮里，找到木全和大平了就赶紧走！  
金城被还在对他喊着什么，可是仓皇的人群如洪水挟着他往外去。自从豆原看到那根高高翘起的白翎羽逆着人流一点点靠近已经变成一片火海的舞厅，他的血液就被冻住了。他喊着鹤房的名字，拼了命想要靠近他，恐惧的人们从他身边推搡而过，好几次就要把他掀翻在地上。枪声自爆炸起始就没有停止，舞厅门口已经横七竖八瘫倒了几个人，给阶梯铺上血的红毯。鹤房手里拿着个小东西，对准那些倒下的人。那一定是他的袖珍相机。  
他终于从人群中被推出来，贴着路边跑到鹤房身后。木头烧焦的糊味和硝烟味越来越重了。鹤房显然没料到他会回来，白色面具上沾着飞溅的血滴，不知是他自己的还是别人的。又是一声爆炸，离他们很近，他顺势接住站立不稳向后倒下的鹤房，你还在干什么，他抓着他的肩膀，赶紧跑啊。  
别拦我，鹤房挣脱他的手臂，这么好的素材，我必须要拍下来！  
你不要命了吗？！  
我不会有事的，鹤房踢开地上的玻璃渣，还想往舞厅里钻，你赶紧先走，去找碧海他们…  
你不能进去，他从后面抱住鹤房的腰，不管鹤房怎么踹他也不放手，我不能眼睁睁看着你死在这。  
一颗子弹从他们身边擦过去，两颗，三颗，豆原趁着鹤房愣在原地，将他护到自己身前，让自己的后背对着地狱的入口。快跑，他吼道，这回鹤房没有再反抗，被他推着往大路上去。短短几分钟内，原本充斥着节日欢乐气氛的大街已经变成了人间地狱。豆原拖着鹤房从扭曲的人体边跨过去，血水粘在鞋底滑腻腻的，他的手不受控制地发抖，感觉肚子里的酒翻涌到喉咙口，带上来一阵苦水。他拼命咽回肚里，只觉得嗓子生疼。  
突然他的胳膊被拽住了，鹤房带着他拐进了楼和楼之间的狭窄缝隙。这是条近路，他说，从这能更快地回到车上。

金城他们呢？我们必须得去找他们。他们终于回到了车边，小路上一片死寂，没有人跟在他们后面。不管那些暴徒是谁，他们的目标似乎只有舞厅。豆原在脑内估算，现在所处的位置大概距离事发地有四五个街区。姨妈那辆黑色的老式车在他眼里充满了前所未有的亲切感。鹤房摇了摇头，他一路上都保持着紧绷的沉默，现在终于长舒了一口气。如果我没猜错的话，他们已经走了。他拍拍车门，我将车停在他们的后面，现在这只剩了我们的。放心好了，他们会没事的。  
那就好，豆原松了口气，我们…  
一个令人窒息的拥抱突如其来，打断了他的话，烟灰味蹭上他的鼻子。你没事真是太好了，鹤房的身体在颤抖，声音里带着哭腔。天知道我刚才有多害怕…害怕后面突然有个人拿着枪追上来…  
我才是最害怕的那个人诶，你刚才是疯了吗，居然还想往里面去，不惜命也得有个限度啊，豆原用力推开鹤房去看他的脸，准备再好好数落几句，你到底…  
他对上那双泫然欲泣的黑眼睛，让他的心狠狠震了一下。  
对不起……鹤房嗫嚅着道歉，本来只想带你来狂欢节好好玩的，没想到……最后竟然是这样…  
这不是你的错，豆原语气软了下来，至少我们都好好的。他现在整个人被圈在鹤房的怀里。他们离得实在太近了，近到他可以看清水光是怎么一点点从他红红的眼底泛起来的，看清他脸上痣的位置，看清他毫无血色的干裂的嘴唇。  
这里不能久留，我们得赶紧离开这里，我们得赶紧回家，他想说，可是他的心脏跳得太过剧烈，一个字都说不出来。那双黑色眼珠里的漩涡不由分说把他卷进去，按着他的肩膀让他挣脱不得。他想张口呼救，却被那双干燥的唇堵住了。  
鹤房嘴里的味道很苦，混杂着酒精，让他整个人也是苦的了。想必他自己的唾液也是涩的，因为他看到鹤房微微蹙了眉，眼睫毛颤抖着像蝴蝶的双翼，却没有放开他。他温热的舌试探着缠上来，像受了惊吓的猫寻求着安慰。豆原笨拙地去回应，却不小心让牙齿打了架。鹤房深吸了一口气，从后面搂住他的脑袋，好让他们的唇贴得更紧一些。  
船翻了，他在黑色的水上沉沉浮浮，而鹤房就是绝望之中的那一块浮木。他闭上眼睛，紧紧抓着鹤房的胳膊，上面不知道沾了谁的血滴，冰凉又粘腻，可他已经顾不上那么多了。

直到鹤房开始解他的扣子，夜里冰凉的空气从领口里钻进去，豆原的脑内才拉响警报。我们不能这样，他抓住鹤房的手腕，我们都是男的…  
你不想吗？鹤房低低地问，用拇指摩挲他的下唇，似乎还意犹未尽。你明明也很想要吧。  
豆原死命用理智拽住深渊的边缘不让自己掉下去。汐恩，继续下去，就不能回头了。  
他本意是警告，在暧昧的空气里听起来就变了味。鹤房猛地拉开车门，用力把他按进了车里，反手上了锁。幽闭的空间里更加寂静，整个世界只剩下了他们此起彼伏的呼吸声。鹤房将身子卡进他的双股之间，在他的脖颈落下一串细细的吻。  
来做吧。他在豆原耳边呢喃。  
他一点点松开他扒着深渊边沿的手指，于是豆原被拖着坠了下去，坠进无尽的欲望的深渊。

你们俩跑到哪里去了，折腾到现在才回来？豆原把车开回家时，姨妈还红着眼在会客厅里等他。你怎么弄得身上都是血？  
我没事，这都是别人的。豆原把脏外套脱下来，活动了一下四肢。他的全身都酸得快散架了。陪鹤房去了一趟编辑部交胶卷，我好着呢，不用担心。  
我已经托人给你去买今天的火车票了，姨妈松了口气，现在的局势太危险，我不想让你的父母在那边提心吊胆…  
今天的火车票？豆原震惊地瞪大了眼，可是这才…  
这才半个月，是的。她叹了口气，你还不知道吗？广播里都说了，那是一场政变，几个政府要员都被击毙了。你最好马上离开这里，回到你自己的国家去。  
那你们呢，豆原问，你们不走吗？  
我们没事，她安慰地笑了笑，连打仗时我们都没有撤，一场上头人的动乱，没那么快波及到我们。真是过意不去，明明你是来这里度假的，却赶巧碰上这种事…  
没关系，他说，努力掩藏失落的情绪，这半个月我已经玩的很开心了。

他将行李放到姨妈的车上，表妹也想来送他，却被姨妈拒绝了。这两天外头不太平，她说，你还是在家待着为好。  
我能去跟汐恩道个别吗，上车时他问道，他的礼服还在我这。  
你去吧，到他家时我放你下来，姨妈从后视镜里瞧他，没想到你们能玩到一起去。

你要走了。鹤房站在门口，努力笑得平常。姨妈和鹤房家的男仆都看着他们，触手可及的距离间游离着暧昧的尴尬。豆原把衣服还给他，我把我家的地址放在衣服口袋里了，他说，有空给我写信。  
我会的，鹤房说，张开双臂给了他一个浅尝辄止的礼节性的拥抱，保重。  
保重，他回道。  
他没再说什么，转身上了车，把脸藏在白纱窗帘后面，故意不再去看站在原地目送他的鹤房。

***

“那之后你和他没有再见过面了？”军官不耐烦地敲着笔，“直到这一回？”  
“是的。”豆原安静地说，“那天之前我们再也没有见过。”  
“信件呢？电话呢？电报呢？你们除了这几张破纸，就什么联系都没有吗？”  
“我的家都被你们翻了个底朝天，该找出来的都在这了。”  
军官又被他冷漠的态度激得想发火，奈何河野坐在边上，他只得忍了下去。“那他又何苦特地跑到你家来一次，难道就是为了专门来把这些照片交给你的吗？”  
豆原低垂着眼看手腕上结痂的疤，“假如他真的是间谍，他大可找个更巧妙的办法把照片给我，不是吗？”  
“请正面回答我的问题，豆原一成。他是不是只给了你这些照片？”  
“对。”  
“为什么要给你？”  
豆原再一次陷入了沉默。  
“长官，”他开口道，“可以先给我一杯水吗？”

***

豆原曾经认为他再也见不到鹤房了。  
他回国后，眼巴巴等了几个月，可是信箱里从来没有出现从G国来的信件。他给姨妈写了信，委婉地向她询问鹤房家的现状和地址。姨妈热心地回复他。他们一切都好，不用担心，她说。拿到地址的那天他激动地铺好新信纸想给鹤房写信，可他钢笔里一半的黑墨水都用来写最开头的收件人姓名。他不知道应该和鹤房说些什么，揉进纸篓的废稿里无非是些不得要领的琐事，旋转木马一样围着最重要的问题花哨地打转，就是不敢触及核心。他从报纸上了解G国的政/府高层重组了，推行了一系列与过去完全相背的政/策措施，国内气氛十分紧张。这个话题同样加入了他的废纸篓难民营。  
从空军学校毕业后，豆原回到父亲的公司帮他打理业务，又遵循着父亲的安排去学了金融。我也不指望你以后继承公司了，毕竟你对这个没兴趣，父亲很善解人意地跟他说，但你除了开飞机总得会点别的什么，学学金融吧，这个行业能赚钱，公司缺人手时还能指望你。于是他去了，而后进了某个不大不小的金融交易所，每天西装笔挺地上下班。攒了一点积蓄，他便从家里搬出来，在离单位稍近的地方租了个单间。他将这些变化写进信里，鼓起勇气给鹤房寄了过去，忐忑不安地等了几个星期后，收到了一封同样没什么重点的琐事报告书。即使如此，他也把那封信来来回回读了好几遍，试图去从他潇洒的笔迹里还原字里行间的场景。又互寄了两三封信后，鹤房突然杳无音讯了。  
汐恩那可怜的孩子，不知怎得惹上了一群可恶的激进分子，被狠狠打了一顿，姨妈的信告诉他。她的信里时不时会提及关于鹤房的近况。他的宝贝徕卡也被砸了，真是可惜，那是他父亲送他的成年礼。他回信，拜托姨妈替他问候他。  
鹤房在姨妈的信中一点点好了起来，还有了台新相机。但是他不那么热衷于拍照了，姨妈说。  
没有了相机的鹤房是什么样的，他试图在脑海里描绘，但总是失败。关于他的记忆永远停在了静止的时间车轮里。他没法忘记那半个月，尤其是那个晚上；有时他觉得那个夏夜已经刻进了他的骨髓里。鹤房嘴里泛苦的味道、埋在自己体内的鲜明纹路、爬上裸露的手臂的凉意、和像海浪一样摇晃的车后座。那一天发生的事情太多，以至于常被他的大脑散装进不同的错误日期，再被他在深夜里一一翻出来重新拼装。  
他心知肚明，自己把某个很重要的东西丢在了那个夏天里，最后走得太匆忙，来不及把它拿上，就这么冒失地失去了它，只剩寥寥几抹回忆在脑海里打转，最后都像滚筒洗衣机里翻转了太久的衣服，慢慢褪去了原有的色泽。  
他又试着给鹤房寄了一封信，却被退回来了，理由是收件人与该地址上登记的实际收件人不符。汐恩由于工作原因搬到了城里，已经好久没见他了，也不知道他的具体地址，姨妈在一年前的最后一封信中告诉他。最近环境越来越严，总听说有人悄无声息地失踪，都说是被上头的人清理了。你也别回信，我真担心会出什么事。  
自那之后，G国成了一个漂浮在收音机电波和报纸油墨里的国家。他再未得到关于鹤房汐恩的任何一点消息。  
一直到那一天。  
那是开战前一个月的某个周六，是一如既往的阴天。他骑着自行车从面包店回家。他最近搬进了稍大一些的公寓里。车筐里和后座上堆放着足够维持他一个礼拜生活的黑面包、罐头和蔬菜。即使他一大早出门就直奔牛奶店而去，还是没有抢到稀缺的新鲜牛奶。物资太紧张了，你也知道，老板遗憾地朝他耸耸肩，记得下次再早点来。  
他锁了车，提着大小袋子，盘算着家里的蜂蜜是否还足够撑到下个礼拜时，看到有个人坐在他家门口的台阶上抽烟。那人戴着圆顶礼帽，穿着亚麻色大衣，公文包靠在脚边，将烟灰抖落在人行道上，露出一截白色的袖口。他听到豆原靠近的脚步声，抬起头来看他，露出那双他在梦里经常见到的黑眼睛。  
好久不见，他说着站起来，用脚把烟碾灭了。还记得我吧？  
豆原怔在原地，脑子里好像有漫天的烟花同时炸开，导致他的视网膜上全是雪花信号。袋子快从他手里滑下去，被那人眼疾手快地接住了，肌肤相触的一霎那的电流惊醒了他，告诉他这不是梦。鹤房汐恩，他以为自己总会忘记的那个名字的主人，就站在自己面前。  
当然记得。他努力修复自己快要无法正常工作的语言系统，你，你怎么会在这？  
鹤房侧身给他让开一条道，进屋说吧，他看了看表，我五点就得走。  
豆原颤抖着掏出钥匙，试了几次才把钥匙插进钥匙孔。你先去客厅等我，他从鹤房手里接过袋子，我把它们放进厨房。  
等他回到客厅时，鹤房正在翻看茶几上今天的早报。他比起两年前又高了些，曾经有些圆润的脸部线条被时间打磨削瘦，下巴上生出青色的胡茬。曾经眉宇间的活泼不见了，被安静的忧郁取而代之。真是个朴素的房子，他说，手还插在大衣口袋里。他的语气听起来很奇怪，像多年没有开口说过话一般，豆原意识到，对方和自己一样紧张又不安。  
坐吧，他把手里的咖啡放到茶几上。你什么时候来的？  
刚到，鹤房坐到小沙发上端起咖啡吹气，我买了晚上的回程票。  
这么急？  
好不容易请的假。  
豆原也坐下来。你怎么知道我住在这？  
我从你姨妈那拿到了你原来的住址。房东告诉我你搬到这里来了。  
哦，她怎么样？  
她看起来很好。  
豆原把咖啡端起来。为什么突然想到来找我？  
鹤房从口袋里掏出一叠照片排在桌上，当年没来得及给你的照片，他说。  
豆原拾起旧照片，绵白色的云层，铺满针叶林的群山、阳光下的大海、还有他自己，笑得无忧无虑，坐在驾驶舱里挥手。他心脏的某个位置一下被扼得生疼，疼得他几乎要掉下泪来。  
这么长时间了，他不敢再看下去，艰涩地开口道，可他卡住了，这半句话就这么悬在客厅里，吊着在场每一个人的神经。鹤房一样怀念地看着他，好像已经从他的眼神里成功破译了所有可能的后半句。  
不敢想象，他伤感地看着那些照片，过去的生活是那么自由……  
现在呢？豆原接过话，我听说你们那里…  
别提了。鹤房摇摇头，重重叹了一口气，眉头堆叠的忧虑看起来十分陌生，没有自由，没有，任何人都没有。真是令人窒息…  
快离开这里吧，他严肃地说，越快越好，到新大陆去。战争马上就要开始了。  
战争？  
是的，战争。所有人都对这个真相视而不见，即使它就明明白白地摆在那。听我的，他的眼里含着痛苦，因为我就是那个被命令掩盖它们的人。  
豆原仍然困惑地看着他。这是什么意思？那些和平协议…  
不过是幌子罢了，他把那份早报扇在桌上。这上面粉饰太平的照片，其中就有我拍的，所谓的和平都是一纸空言。那些人为了自己的利益，制定了多么恐怖的计划，根本不顾普通老百姓的死活。他们的欲望从来没有尽头。谁知道我们会不会变成敌人。  
他越说越激动，噌地站起来，在茶几前来回踱步。所以离开这里吧，到新大陆去，趁现在还能逃得了。我听说了，那里的生活比这好上不少，只要你肯踏踏实实干活，日子一定不会差。那里是和平的，他们的统领不会加入战争的任何一方…  
你特意跑来一趟，就是为了劝我离开的？  
鹤房怔了一怔，一时答不上来。  
我不会走的。他继续道  
鹤房震惊而绝望地望着他，像被人从头顶泼了盆凉水。你再好好想想，他说，还是说你也不相信我的话吗？  
我相信，但是我不会走。豆原抬起眼，这是我的国家，她需要我来守护。你忘了我是干什么的吗，战争来时我怎么可能抛下她不管？  
那我们就会变成敌人，你怎么还不明白？我们两国从来就不属于同一个阵营，根本没有结盟的可能。  
这我知道。但就算开战了，也不会直接波及到你，你不是记者吗？豆原反问，我们怎么可能在战场上兵戎相见？  
鹤房沉默，只是看着他，迷茫又痛苦。你也不应该离开，豆原继续道，你的国家也需要你。  
但是我…  
你不是我的敌人，豆原摇摇头。我不会把你当作敌人的。  
鹤房长长地叹了口气，站到窗边，又摸了一支烟出来点上。春末夏初，窗外的梧桐树枝上冒着点点新绿，有麻雀停在上面叽喳叫唤，映在他发亮的眼里。你走了以后，我每次打猎都会用你教我的那个方法，他眯起一只眼睛用手比枪，现在我也能像那样打中几只鸟了。  
豆原没有说话，拿起那几张照片再看。是因为要开战了，所以来交给我这些照片吗？  
鹤房颔首，为了再见你一面，他说，在战争前。  
他掐灭了烟，朝豆原走过来。你后悔过吗，他问。  
后悔什么？  
后悔最后一天晚上你没有把我推开，鹤房站在他面前，居高临下看着他，挡住了窗外的光亮，后悔接下来的一切…  
没有，从来没有。豆原坚决地摇头，你呢？  
我也没有。鹤房在阴影里露出一个如释重负的小小的微笑，他终于笑了，眼角的弧度和过去一模一样，让豆原错愕了一秒。可以吗，他小心翼翼地半抬起胳膊。于是豆原站起来，慢慢将额头靠上他的衬衫。  
刹那间他以为自己会一个踉跄，然后醒过来，发现这仍是千万个不切实际的梦的其中之一。但是他没有，鹤房温暖的肩膀稳稳接住了他。他靠在上面深吸了一口气，久违的熟悉气味撞进鼻腔，连带着尘封其间的记忆，深海火山一般席卷上来，把他的大脑冲得天翻地覆。鹤房猛地揽住他的腰，像要把他揉进自己的身体里。他能感觉到鹤房的心脏在有力地跳动着，是令人心安的轻微震感。  
这么长时间，我活得像个行尸走肉，一阵沉默后他在豆原耳边呓语，像是在说给自己听，现在我终于是真真切切地活着了。  
豆原没法再继续忍耐了，他抬起脸去寻鹤房的唇。鹤房睁大眼睛看着他，没问题吗，他迟疑道，我今天来只是想叙个旧…  
别找借口了，豆原轻声说，他全身滚烫，像发了高烧，我们最佳的叙旧地点，不应该是床上吗？

汐恩。他眼神迷离地唤他，伸手去抚摸他的脸，用掌心描摹愈发明显的下颌线。这是梦吗？  
鹤房在他上方愣了一愣。这不是梦，他俯下身去吻他泛红的眼角，同时把自己的分身又往深处送了一些，换来豆原止不住的喘息。他配合着鹤房的进入抬起腰，想要尽快填满他体内叫嚣了多年的印记。  
他幻想这一刻太多太多次，以至于实际发生的当下仍显得不真实。但这的确是现实，鹤房还是出现在自己面前了，衣服上有着一如既往的化学试剂味。他变了一些，可他笑起来的模样，和他抽烟时的手势，还是过去那个样。他充分而仔细地扩张他的后庭，不如之前那般莽莽撞撞，好像豆原是个一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。  
你快点…他用脚去踩鹤房胯间支楞起来的小帐篷，让鹤房停顿了一下。我怕你痛，他皱着眉说，之前做的时候你的指甲都快嵌进我的背里了。  
别管那么多了…他想象着自己脚底的炽热，想象着自己被它贯穿的样子，感觉沸腾的血液在自己身体里乱窜。我们没那么多时间……  
他们真的没有多少时间了。鹤房转眼就要踏出这个屋子，消失在茫茫大街上，消失在喧闹的码头，然后消失在另一个国家，像一滴水融入汪洋大海。战争要开始了，什么时候才能结束，他是否能活下去，他们是否都能活下去？他们还会相见吗？他们会有未来吗？  
你在哭吗？  
他回过神，鹤房停下了动作，伸手拭去他眼角的泪，在被墨绿窗帘遮挡了大部分光线的昏暗卧室里担忧又愧疚地看着他。果然是刚才扩张没到位吧。  
他摇摇头，把鹤房揽下来让他别停。鹤房的身子暖烘烘的，抱着他继续深入，发梢蹭在他的脸上，呼吸的声音像催眠曲在他耳边哼唱。鹤房试着用舌尖去舔舐他的耳垂，再向上到耳廓，得到他收缩的后穴的许可后开始变本加厉，半含着玩弄起来，同时加快了抽送的速度，一下一下顶在敏感点上。豆原下意识地偏过头想要逃开，却直接被鹤房锢在臂弯里动弹不得。他完全被鹤房压在身下，性器被夹在腹部之间摩擦，前端泌出的津液划在皮肤上，没一会就变凉了。  
他被操射了出来，滚烫的精液就这样撒在他们身体之间。鹤房极有耐心地停止了抽插，躬起背去一点点舔掉他身上的白浊，把它们留在舌尖上去和豆原接吻。他发出微弱的抱怨，也没有力气反抗，带着腥气的精液又和鹤房的唾液混在一起回到了自己的身体里。鹤房的性器似乎又在自己体内涨大了一圈，把他的肠壁撑得发酸。他将豆原抱起来，变成跨坐在他身上的姿势。巨物忽然捅到了从未有过的深度，惹得豆原发出一声难耐的呻吟。  
尽管叫出来吧。鹤房去亲他上下颤动的喉结，一边挺起腰继续交合。这下豆原没有办法再控制自己的声音了。他被埋在体内的性器插弄得全身失力，快感反复从敏感点扩散到全身，冲散了所有的纷杂思绪。鹤房现在不仅占据了他的肉体，也占据了他的意识。他想要扶住鹤房的肩，不让自己歪倒，手腕却被坏心眼地扣到身后。鹤房仰头看他，露出得逞的笑，同时借势将他更用力地下拉。他眼里闪着狡黠的光，神情间完全是当年无忧无虑的少爷模样，为小小的恶作剧成功而自得，让豆原一瞬间恍了神，仿佛隔阂在他们之间的时间长河，才是某一个不着边际的，漫长的午后的梦。  
汐恩，汐恩，他朦朦胧胧地唤道，我…我真的好想你…  
鹤房明显地顿了一下，他放开他的手，捧起他意乱情迷的脸注视着他，眼里闪过了太多他来不及解读的情绪碎片，最后汇集成他眼角的泪光。我也想你，他呢喃道，重新夺去了他双手的自由，另一只手从颧骨一路细抚到下颌，再流连至脖颈，像要记住每一条曲线的精准弧度。  
我多么希望你就这样永远是我的，他轻声道。  
豆原闭上眼，颤抖着靠在鹤房身上。这次他能感觉到泪水，从脸颊淌下去。但他已经分不清这是因为激烈的情事，还是因为那忽然不知从哪里翻涌上来的，灰蒙蒙的，排山倒海的无力感。

我还想回到那片云海里。鹤房靠着床头坐着，下半身裹在被子里，望着窗帘缝隙外的灰白色天空，仿佛糊在玻璃上的白色窗纸。豆原等着他解释，可是没有下文了，似乎是在自言自语。他从被子里钻出脑袋，半支起身子，也朝那一线光亮看去。  
飞上那片云，就能看到太阳了，天也是蓝的，豆原说，下面的云海会像金羊毛一样，很漂亮。  
真好啊，鹤房回道，摸索着握住他的手。房间又回归了沉默。墙上的时针已经指向了下午四点，离别将至的事实如鲠在喉，抽走了空气，让他胸口闷得慌。  
我们什么时候能再见面？  
等战争结束吧。鹤房仍然把脸朝着窗外。等战争结束，我来找你，我们就一起到新大陆去。  
要是我不愿意去呢？  
你有什么不愿意去的？鹤房一副不可置信的样子看着他，那里可是你们这些做金融的天堂。你是哪个部门来着，交易部，市场部？反正到那的期货交易所去，绝对能赚的盆满钵盈。  
豆原摇摇头，可我不喜欢交易所，他说，在纸堆里一坐就是一天，闷得慌。  
那正好，鹤房捏紧他的手，我想去开个自己的照相馆，你就来帮我经营吧，还能买个房子，带花园的那种。  
豆原想了想，这是要我在柜台前一坐一整天，还是要我在园子里一干一整天？  
不止这些，你还得帮我接待顾客。要是去拍外景，你就是司机和后勤。到时候赚来的钱咱们五五分。  
怎么可能五五分，豆原噗嗤一声笑了出来，还要扣除水电煤、房租、你的那些器材、暗房的冲洗设备……  
所以我说的是净赚嘛，净赚。  
净赚也不可能五五分，七三分还差不多。再说了，光靠你一个照相馆能挣多少钱，那里的女孩估计都看不上……  
你在说什么傻话呢？鹤房这回把整个身子转过来对着他，有了你我还找什么女朋友？  
我们都是男的，又不能结婚。  
鹤房愣了两三秒，忽然哈哈笑起来。  
你笑什么？  
你是真不知道还是假不知道，他还在笑着，伸手往豆原头上乱揉一通，在那里同性结婚是合法的。  
豆原眨巴着眼睛，一时没有反应过来。结婚？  
鹤房的耳尖瞬间飞上一抹红晕。所，所以同性交往也是合法的，所以，那个，就不用藏着掖着，我是这个意思，没说马上要结婚。  
鹤房汐恩，豆原感觉太阳穴上青筋直跳，你他妈消失了一年多，然后几个小时前突然出现在我面前，冷不丁告诉我要打仗，让我跟你走，然后把我上了，然后在走之前才说要和我交往？  
鹤房瞪大了眼睛，是你要我上你的，我本来就打算说，被你打断了…  
还怪我？  
抱歉，抱歉，鹤房反手挡住豆原砸过来的枕头，也滑进被子里，趴着和他平视，但我的确是认真的。  
豆原抱着枕头沉默。鹤房叹了口气，我们那现在被管制得很严，特别是我们这种做记者的，信都要被查，所以我没法和你在信上讲这个。我又不喜欢被别人随便翻看信，后来就不写了。这次我跑出来也费了好大一番功夫。总之，不是我不想来找你，是我没法来找你。  
我喜欢你，我认真的。他郑重地说。我以为你走后，可能就会慢慢把你忘了，但是我没有，我没办法忘记，我看着天空就不由自主地想起你……所以我听到风声后就马上来找你，因为我真的害怕……  
别说了，豆原抬手捂住鹤房的嘴，别再说下去了。  
他看了眼钟，下午四点半。你是不是五点要走？  
对。  
那赶紧收拾收拾，我送你去码头，豆原麻溜地捡起地上的衣服，顺便路上去买对戒指。  
买什么？  
戒指。豆原大声重复了一遍。  
这回轮到鹤房愣住了。你确定吗，他震惊地问，那就意味着…  
我确定。豆原边回答边扣衬衫的扣子，一双手突然伸到他眼前，把他的脸掰了过去。鹤房盯住他的眼睛，没有说话，像要从其中看出真正的答案来。  
可你还没回答我，他闷闷地说。  
都说了去买戒指了…  
那不能算，鹤房很振振有词道，我想先听你亲口说。  
豆原的肩膀松了下来，静默了三四秒。钟在青墙上自顾自地走，发出不紧不慢的滴答声。  
我也喜欢你。我想和你在一起。他回望住鹤房的双眼，一字一顿道。  
这几个词将他心里纷纷扬扬的思绪编成了事实。一切都尘埃落定了，甚至有些空落落的，像寸草不生的荒野。  
鹤房紧紧抱住他，额头抵在他肩上。他似乎想说什么，却没有说。  
你说得对，去买戒指吧。他最终道，语气故意地轻快了些，像在提醒自己，这应当是一件高兴的事情。

原本不用这么急的，鹤房说，繁忙的码头就在他们眼前了。没有高级餐厅，没有烛光晚宴，没有葡萄酒，没有大束玫瑰花，买戒指像买早点。他转着手上的戒指，以后要把这些都补上。  
豆原笑了，补上，再请个灯光，请个摄影……  
你的相机呢？他突然想起来，怎么一直没见你拿出来？  
鹤房的脸色霎那间变灰了。被扣了，他恨恨地说，不让随便带着。  
豆原不知该说些什么，只能拍了拍他的背。  
你也许是该到新大陆去。  
话是这么说，可我还是放不下。鹤房叹了口气，就算那地方像个牢笼，可那毕竟是我的国/家。他戴上帽子，我走了，他说。检票员就在他身后不远的地方，可他没有走。  
附近有一对情侣在拥吻，豆原瞥了一眼，马上收回了视线。要是他们也能这样就好了，他无奈地想。鹤房的戒指在他左手的无名指上闪着光。柜台售货员热情地向豆原介绍那些镶着大颗钻石的，价格不菲的戒指，他却一眼相中了这枚朴素的小钻戒。确定这枚了吗，先生，售货员疑惑地问他。他点点头，我们商量好了，只要这种样式就可以。售货小姐的态度转眼冷淡了下去，抿着嘴帮他利索地装袋，连让他去收银台的语气都带了些不耐烦的意味。您也买戒指吗？她转向鹤房。我只是他伴郎，鹤房朝豆原努努嘴，嬉皮笑脸地说。  
到新大陆去就好了，他想，他们就可以光明正大地一起挑戒指，在路上牵手拥抱，像普通的热恋情侣一样肆无忌惮地接吻。不用像现在这样，戴戒指偷偷摸摸像做贼，连道别都是忸怩的哀伤。  
你在想什么呢，鹤房拿手在他眼前晃了晃，我说我要走了。他也看了一眼旁边的情侣，猜出了一点豆原的想法。拥抱一下总没事吧，好哥们那种。  
于是他给了鹤房一个好哥们的拥抱。赶紧去吧，他说，汽笛响了。  
再见了，鹤房道，你要保重。  
再见。豆原挥挥手。鹤房一步三回头地走了，他把票摸出来递给检票员，然后扣着帽子一路小跑上了楼梯。他的风衣敞开着，随风飘在身后，像一架滑翔伞。  
他站在楼梯上，又朝他挥手，然后钻进了船舱。豆原看不见他了，只能看到那个模糊的影子在人群里穿梭，从一个窗口消失，再在下一个窗口出现。梯子被收起来了，地上的纤夫吆喝着什么，系在码头上的麻绳也被解开。大船在水里摇晃了两下，黑烟开始从它背上的烟囱里喷出，吓走了停在边沿的海鸥，厉声鸣叫着盘旋在高空。  
甲板上有很多人影在晃动，和地上的人招手告别。豆原眯起眼，总算寻见了挤到最边上的鹤房。  
再见，他看到他疯狂挥着帽子，戒指微微反着光，嘴一张一合，只能辨识出口型，我爱你。  
我也爱你。他无声地朝他喊。鹤房笑了，又好像在冲他喊什么。他努力去辨识，可船开始转弯了，鹤房的身影也越来越小，只有他手里的帽子还在挥动着。豆原往旁边挪着步子张望，可过了一会也看不见了。  
送行的人们开始慢慢离开，码头上的夜灯亮了起来。他摩挲着手上的戒指站在原地，目送着那艘船也点起星星点点的灯，漂浮在海上，向着无法辨认的海平线驶去。他想哭，可他哭不出来，胸口像被混沌的海水闷住了，压得他喘不上气。直到船也变成了一个小点，他才转身离开码头。工人们一如既往地忙着装箱卸箱，码头对面的餐厅里仍然高朋满座，人们在玻璃落地窗后的暖黄灯光里谈笑风生，白桌布上摆着斟满红酒的高脚杯，和天花板上的水晶吊灯，像西洋镜里的画。  
这时他突然知道了，鹤房最后向他喊的是什么。他的心口一热，好像淅淅沥沥的暖雨从天空撒下来，使他心底冒出新苗一般的期待。  
等战争结束，他握住戒指捂在胸口，等战争结束。

**

急促的铃声从距离意识很远的黑暗里飘过来，越来越响，越来越吵闹。豆原从床上哐当弹坐起来，瞪着黑暗发愣。白炽灯啪得一声开了，激得他又闭上眼。  
还好是起床铃，不是警报。他听见有声音远远地飘过来，钻进耳膜，把他的意识拖回现实。他坐在寝室角落里那张双层床的上铺，同寝的人都陆陆续续爬起来了，他也眯起眼睛把踢下去一半的被子拽上来，摸索着开始穿衣服。  
一成是不是说梦话了。  
这个声音的主人他熟悉，太熟悉了。他从眼睑的缝隙里看到睡在自己下铺的佐藤景瑚已经套上了制服裤，上身只穿着件汗背心，露出他引以为傲的肱二头肌，正站在他床边，一脸坏笑地抬头看他。  
我没有，他开口说，刚睡醒的声音听起来像变了个人。  
我都听见了，佐藤趴在带着锈迹的床栏上，汐恩，汐恩。他瞅瞅他的戒指，是你未婚妻吧？  
豆原把冲到嘴边的否定咽回肚里。是的，他撒谎道，一边努力回忆刚才的梦，却发现它已经滑进了意识深渊里。梦里一定有鹤房，好像对自己说了什么，内容却像泡泡一般飘走了。别趴在这了，他叠好被子，把佐藤的胳膊推下栏杆，赶紧去食堂。

前几日的雷雨下完了，天气又恢复了晴朗，豆原端着果酱吐司和咖啡坐到桌子边时，清晨的阳光正从半开的窗外透进来，在白瓷砖地板上留下四边形的光斑。是个郊游的好日子，他看着窗外的绿草坪想，也是个空袭的好日子。  
佐藤也端着托盘从人群里挤过来，顺便带来了河野纯喜。豆原放下面包，站起来准备行礼，被河野拦住了。不必了，他把托盘放到豆原对面，昨晚睡得怎么样？  
是个难得的好觉，豆原说。河野点点头，昨天我在梦里干掉了三架战斗机，两架打在侧翼上，一架正中发动机，都掉到海里去了。  
恭喜你，佐藤用叉子叉起一块苹果，我被那个银色怪物追在身后，怎么都甩不掉。你知道一成这小子昨晚梦到什么了吗？  
豆原一惊，拿胳膊肘拐了佐藤一下，这当然封不住他的嘴。梦到什么了？河野追问。  
跟他女朋友约会呢，还在说梦话。佐藤轻撞他的肩膀，叫什么来着，汐恩？  
豆原感觉自己的脸开始发烫。我没有，他又否认了一遍，我已经不记得自己梦到什么了。  
河野嘬着咖啡意味深长地看了他一眼。这咖啡还是一点味都没，他抱怨道，比起这个，有个新任务交给你们中队，待会来我办公室一趟。

你说新任务会是什么？佐藤压着嗓子问豆原。他们走在光线昏暗的走廊上，白炽灯在头顶一闪一闪。他摇摇头，表示他也毫不知情。  
其实他并不想接什么新任务。从开战以来，他的心一直被随时随地会响的空袭警报吊在嗓子眼上，除了昨天夜里他一觉睡到大天亮之外，前几天都被在梦里被不存在的警报声惊出一身冷汗。G国的轰炸机和战斗机每天都会向他们发起袭击。豆原清楚得很，敌我力量实在悬殊。他们既没有足够的战斗机，也没有足够的飞行员，不少新人在坐进战斗机驾驶舱之前，实际的训练时间都没有超过十小时。他在开战后便被直接升至少尉，一个战斗机中队里除了佐藤景瑚和他，剩下的人都是在开战后才通过应募入伍。相比他们的情况，G国的空军军队可以说是准备得极其充分，今天被他们打下去几架，明天这个空缺便会被立刻补上，仍然排着整齐的队形，出现在海面上空的云层里，像令人恐惧的银色乌云。豆原带领的中队算是表现最好的一个，双方火力相拼的这一个星期，他的队伍竟然只以三架战斗机为代价，使对方折损数量是他们的三倍。河野悄悄向豆原透露，因为他们队伍的神勇表现，他可能马上就可以得到一枚勋章了。  
勋章当然是非常诱人的奖励。豆原明白，是自己煞费苦心和佐藤一起讨论出来的战术起了作用。这套战术几乎百试百灵，帮助他们干掉了不少敌机，直到几天前的那一场鏖战。  
那天的可见度很差，一场雷雨刚过，他们就收到了紧急警报。云层厚厚地堆叠在空中。他带着自己的中队在昏暗的迷宫里谨慎地穿梭，寻找敌机的影子。  
散开！他突然听到佐藤在电台里大喊，7号脱离队伍了，敌人就在我们边上！  
豆原心里一凉，推了一把操纵杆，直接机头朝下俯冲。云雾在玻璃罩外快速上升，他盯着仪表盘上的高度，可并没有听到意料之内的开火声，也没有敌机追在他身后。于是他重新奋力往回飞，准备去解救可能被敌机追击的队友。作为全队唯一一个精通偏角射击的人，豆原不必和敌机硬碰硬死磕。他指挥其他飞机将敌机引到他的射击范围内，朝着敌机即将经过的航道开火，便能一干一个准。他们中队的战术，很大程度上都依赖于他的这项绝技。  
他盘旋了一圈，马上就要回到原来的高度，一架银色的敌机出现在他的视野内，正背对着他朝前飞。好机会，他想，一边加速一边架起机枪瞄准。还没有等那架敌机进入他的射程范围，他看到它朝前方厚实的云层开了火。然后他的队友，从他的视线死角里突然冲出来，飞蛾扑火似的一头撞在子弹上，一边机翼立刻燃了起来，冒着滚滚黑烟，歪歪斜斜地向下坠去。  
注意！他本能地喊道，全身的血管仿佛都被高空的低温冻住了。敌方也有偏角射击手，大家小心自己的旁侧！话音未落，敌机的飞行员似乎发现了豆原的存在，向下一头扎进了云里。他赶紧推着操纵杆追下去。  
你在哪里，佐藤在耳机里冲他喊。我在瞄准它，他答道。敌机的亮黄色尾翼非常显眼，他死死地咬住对方，朝它开了火。敌机在空中左右晃动，旋转了两圈，一颗子弹擦过它的机翼，却没有造成大碍。它们已经冲出了云层，波涛汹涌的海面和远处的陆地出现在豆原眼前。他用余光看住仪表盘，做好了抬起机身的准备，可是敌机却仍然头朝下猛冲，摆出一副要直接撞进海里的样子。  
豆原心里一惊，连忙拉起机身。他的周围除了自己在追踪的目标，没有别的敌机了，这至少说明那不是诱饵。他看到那架敌机终于倾着机身在海面上滑翔，完全是初学者的样子。它是新手，他向队员报告道，敌方还有别的偏角射击手吗？  
没有发现，其中一个队员回道，我们也打伤了几架，对面已经撤退了。  
豆原心里松了口气，看来这架飞机落单了。你们先回去，我来收拾掉他，他命令道。  
现在只剩他们了，他的胸口升起一股棋逢对手的兴奋，刺激着他的中枢神经。虽然敌人一直都很强，他承认，但是在射击这方面他至今没有碰到过旗鼓相当的飞行员。现在对面的飞行员虽然是新手，但是刚才他展现出的娴熟技巧已足以使豆原对他刮目相看。现役飞行员中没有几个人能够做到这一点，他假若经过足够长时间的训练，一定会非常可怕。趁着他羽翼未丰，赶紧将其除掉才是上策，他暗想。落单的敌机已经重新升空，追着撤退的大部队而去。他加大油门追了过去，升到它的侧上方，朝着它的预定航向开火，对方左右偏移着躲了过去，同样也把机身拉了起来，似乎准备照着豆原的样故技重施。豆原顺势往下俯冲，趁对方射击停歇的空档，寻着机身交错的时机一阵扫射。对方像是料到了他会使这招，垂直旋转着闪避，随后径直钻进上方的云层不见了。豆原正想追上去，耳机里却突然响起佐藤的声音。一成，你在哪里。他喊道。我马上回来，豆原根本没有心思理会他，随口答道。  
你现在就得回来，佐藤着急地说，另一个登陆口探测到有敌机，我们得赶紧过去支援。  
那架落单的敌机已完全不见踪影了，豆原懊恼地用手锤了一下舱门。这就来，他答道，掉转机身，朝指挥台报出的坐标飞了过去。  
这之后他和那架敌机又遭遇了两次，每次他都逼着对方与自己单打独斗。那架飞机里的飞行员的技术在以肉眼可见的速度成长，在他们的上一次对决中，甚至打伤了豆原的半边机翼。这直接导致豆原和他的飞机一起在陆地上休整了两天。他跳着脚向河野抱怨，坚称他可以用别的飞机继续作战，却被对方强硬地驳回了。你已经连续战斗两个礼拜了，河野劝道，现在我们又有新鲜血液补充进来，其中也有不少成绩优异的年轻人，他们一定可以胜任。这么难得的机会，你可以赶紧喘口气。保存实力也是很关键的。  
敌人可不会给我们喘气的机会。他气得不行，然而军令如山，他也只好乖乖服从。到了今天，他的飞机已经完全修复，可以重新上天作战了。那架敌机最好还没有葬身大海，他想，在心里暗暗期盼着对方能够逃过别人的攻击。  
它是他早就咬定的猎物，他可不允许别人这么轻易便从他嘴边抢了去。

你们来了，河野正坐在办公室里，见他们进来，示意他们关上门。昨天的军事会议上，我们讨论出了一个新的作战方案，他将地图摊开在桌上，将一个小红旗摆在海峡对面。为了消减G国的气焰，毁掉他们的部分后勤补给，我们决定派一支轰炸机中队去直接轰炸他们的首都市区。他又将几个小蓝旗摆成飞行队形。这个任务风险很大，只准胜不准败，所以我们决定派遣你的中队护送轰炸机。  
我拒绝。豆原脱口而出。  
他看着地图上那个鲜红的小旗子，只觉得心里一阵恐惧。鹤房说不定会在那，他的脑子里只剩下这么一个想法。不是说不会牵扯到平民…  
河野皱着眉看他。一成，你还是太天真了，他说，现在这样打下去，我们是没有胜算的。都是这种时候了，你还在为敌国担心吗？  
豆原脊背一凉，河野和佐藤都盯着自己看。我只是有些震惊，他赶忙辩解，什么时候动身？  
接下来你们需要与第五轰炸机中队一起制定作战计划，目前预计两天后的深夜发动袭击。还有问题吗？没有问题的话，我们今晚就先召开第一次作战会议。  
没有问题，佐藤答道。没有问题，豆原也跟着说。  
那就好，你先走吧，河野向着佐藤说，一成单独留一下。  
佐藤挑了挑眉，没有说什么，消失在了办公室的门后。河野朝办公桌前的椅子抬抬下巴，示意豆原坐下来。  
怎么了？他问。为什么拒绝得那么迅速？  
豆原迟疑着，不知道应该怎么回答。河野也坐下来，端详他的表情。说吧，没关系的，他的语气柔和了一些。  
我的家人可能在那里，豆原说，他很有可能在那里，我是说，据说他前些年搬到那里去住了。  
河野同情地看着他，双手交叠在桌上。没有办法，这就是战争，我很遗憾，他说。  
也许…也许会有办法。豆原脑内忽然闪过一个点子，或许可以拜托我们的间谍查一查，他到底是不是在那里。他在一家报社做摄影记者，他急切地说，应该挺好找的。  
河野若有所思地沉默了两三秒。我得向上面请示，他说，必要的话需要编个更好用的借口。找到他的话，就让他赶紧离开那里。时间估计不太够了，但是会尽快的。他的名字是什么？有照片吗？  
鹤房汐恩。照片…我现在没有。豆原在河野递过来的纸上写下那个名字。谢谢，谢谢你…  
河野挑起一边眉毛。是那个汐恩吗？他？  
这下瞒不住了，豆原感觉自己的表情变化全都被河野看得清清楚楚。是的，他忐忑地小声承认道。  
明白了，河野露出一幅什么都懂了的表情。你放心，我对这种没什么偏见，他把那张纸折好放进口袋。你还是我们大队的王牌飞行员，这一点是毋庸置疑的。  
谢谢。豆原又感激地说了一遍。要是我有什么可以报答你的话…  
河野安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，不必了，他说，谁都有重要的人，这点我还是能理解的，要怪就怪发动战争的人吧。我们的战士在前线保卫人民的家庭，他们的家人也必须有人来守护。为了大部分人的和平，我们都必须继续战斗，你也一样。  
我会的，豆原紧紧握了握河野的手，离开了房间。  
请上帝一定保佑鹤房平安无事。他本不是相信上帝的人，在这种时候，他却只能向他寻求慰藉。他轻轻转动手上那枚戒指，上面的小钻在白炽灯下闪着光，让他想起了鹤房眼睛里那跳动的光芒。他们已经分开一个多月了。比起那漫长的两年来说，一个多月已经是极短的，可他还是嫌长。他没法控制自己不去想他，想他的怀抱，想他飞扬起来的眼角，想他有着淡淡烟味的纤细手指，想他叫自己名字时温暖到可以融化一切的声音。他忍不住去回忆那个梦，想把它从记忆鸿沟里找出来再看一眼。那是个快乐的梦，他能确定，因为鹤房的语气是愉悦的，轻松的，像当年他跳上花车前告诉自己别跟丢时的语气那样。  
战争什么时候才能结束，他不禁叹了口气。他还能和鹤房一起去一次狂欢节吗？  
他的思绪突然被打断了。梦魇一般的空袭警报在走廊里呜呜回响，吓得他脚下差点一个趔趄，赶紧跌跌撞撞地朝停机坪的方向跑。  
那架敌机，他想了起来，心里的不快和悲伤慢慢被对斗争快感的渴望覆盖，使他的嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度。  
今天就要让它葬身大海。他看着窗外的好天气想。

果不其然，那架敌机还在。这次没有云层的遮挡，他可以轻松锁定它的位置。它的飞行员看起来还没有发现自己，正与另一架友机缠斗得难分难解。万里无云的天空中，刺眼的太阳挂在海平面上。他飞出队伍，向上空攀升，身后并没有敌机追上来。他眯起眼寻找那架敌机，看到它正在用机枪猛烈扫射，偏角射击的技术也用得比之前熟练了不少。  
不会让你这么嚣张下去的。景瑚，他叫道，帮我诱导那个偏角射击手。  
他将自己的坐标和预定狙击坐标报给佐藤。收到，耳机里响起电流声，他看到佐藤解决掉一架敌机，便朝着目标扑过去，做出一幅欲降还攻的架势，慢慢把那架敌机从乱斗群中引出来，引到开阔的海面上。豆原谨小慎微地拉低高度，藏在太阳的光芒里小心地缩短与那架敌机的距离。它的一边襟翼已经被佐藤击中，向后拖出长长一条黑烟，可还在奋力拼搏着，显然没有注意到已经逐渐逼近的豆原。他和佐藤的这套战术已经配合过好几次，佐藤也基本掌握了他的攻击节奏。他离那架敌机越来越近了，甚至可以看到机身上的G国标志在阳光下闪出一道亮光。  
景瑚，他呼叫道，我要直接命中他的驾驶舱。  
那可有点难度，佐藤道，他的声音有点喘，我尽力。  
我快到了，豆原的心快提到了嗓子眼。敌机现在还侧对着他和佐藤打斗，一旦他们时机对不上，敌机就可能发现潜伏在太阳光里的他。但凡反应稍微慢一点，被击落的就有可能是自己。  
我不能死在这，他想。他还有约定要去完成，和鹤房的约定。  
5、4、3、2、1，豆原控制着不自觉颤抖的手喊道，就是现在！  
佐藤猛地掉转机头，朝豆原的上方垂直飞去。敌机也转过了身，正好对上豆原早已准备好的两挺机枪。正好，豆原想着，狠狠扣下了扳机。  
几乎就在同时，借着明亮的阳光，他看到了对面驾驶舱里的飞行员。  
那张脸他太熟悉了；就在一个多月前他们才刚见过面，就在几小时前他还在保佑他的平安。他藏在手套里的左手无名指上还戴着他们一起买的戒指。豆原一时不敢相信自己的眼睛，他缓慢地眨了两下，可他知道自己不会看错。他这辈子都不可能看错。对方似乎也看到了自己，也是满脸的错愕。  
不！！！  
恐惧像巨蟒突然勒紧他的全身，阻断了血液的流通，可是他的手仍一直扣在扳机上。对方的机头一瞬间被打成了马蜂窝，螺旋桨直接被打残，连着驾驶舱的玻璃也被碎裂了，子弹贯穿了对面驾驶员的身体。银色飞机像只巨大的鸟，冒着浓浓黑烟，从他面前不受控制地旋转坠落下去。这一次它再也不可能在坠海之前拉起来了，发动机已经起火的飞机撞上了海面，轰得一声巨响，烈焰顷刻间将其完全吞噬，成了碧蓝海面上的一片火海，宛如赫利俄斯的战车。掀起的气浪甚至让他的飞机在空中颠了一颠。  
干的好！他听见佐藤在耳机里兴高采烈地说。刚才发生什么了？  
一成，一成？你听到了吗，一成？  
是他。  
佐藤听起来完全糊涂了。谁？他问。  
然后他听到耳机里响起了撤退的命令。佐藤也不再继续追究下去，回去吧，今天可以开个庆功会，他轻快地说，总算解决掉了这个难缠的家伙。

一定是自己看错了。  
豆原不知道他是怎么让飞机平稳着陆在跑道上的。  
是自己看错了，没错，就是这样，那只不过是某个看起来和他很像的人而已。鹤房汐恩现在应该还在G国的土地上，端着他的照相机，为第二天的报纸拍新闻照片。  
河野会告诉他的，他出发前才把名字交给了他。他一定会带着好消息回来，告诉自己鹤房已经收到了他的消息，前往其他地方避难了。他会平安地等着自己，等着自己也平安回来，然后一起去新大陆，那个自由的国度。他要在那里开一家属于自己的照相馆，自己会帮他经营，帮他接待顾客。也许生活不会那么好，但两个人在一起，总有办法的。  
河野长官呢？他的耳朵还在嗡嗡响，朝着站在司令部门口的人问，我要见他。  
几个人朝他走过来，下一秒他的手突然被押到后面铐了起来。他心里一惊，定了定神，这才发现眼前的军官面容十分陌生。  
你因为怀疑通敌叛国被逮捕了，陌生军官冷冷地说，把他带过来。  
通敌？豆原念着那两个字，它们听起来简直像外星球的语言。通什么敌？  
军官从口袋里掏出一张照片。他定睛细看，认出了站在自家门前的鹤房和他。  
G国新晋王牌战斗机飞行员，鹤房汐恩，军官的声音听起来像钢铁一样冰冷，就在刚才被你们击落了，已确认死亡。

***

“因为他预料自己会死在战场上，”豆原安静地说，“所以才赶过来，把那些照片交给我。其实他也不是一定要把这些照片给我，他只是想在开战前见我一面罢了。”  
军官沉默了，双手交叠着抵在额头上。  
“他在来见我时，可能就已经打定主意，要成为飞行员了。不，还要早，在那之前，在我们刚见面时，他就已经想当飞行员了…”  
“不用说下去了，一成。”河野站在军官身边摇摇头，表情看起来痛苦万分，“你的嫌疑已经被解除了。”  
豆原露出有些困惑的神情，“我的嫌疑被解除了？”  
“对，我们确认了，你不是间谍。”  
他低头看自己被剪得参差不齐的指甲。“那我是不是也死不成了？”  
“别再这么说了，一成。”河野的声音沙哑，“你已经被我们从鬼门关救回了多少趟，你知道我们需要你…”  
“你们需要我，”豆原摇摇头，“可这又关我什么事呢？”  
河野朝军官使了个眼色，于是军官带着他的笔记本和钢笔走了。河野将把豆原的四肢束缚在扶手和椅子腿上的皮扣解开。“抱歉，这一个多月…让你受苦了。”  
豆原活动着手腕和胳膊，没有应答。“他们来排查特务，我知道…但我没想到他们会怀疑上你。”河野的手放在膝上，捏紧了拳头，“我始终没有拿下探望你的许可，直到他们因为审讯了你太久，你一直不肯说话，什么反应都没有，才通过了我的申请…他们没有对你做什么过分的事吧？”  
豆原凝视着空中漂浮的尘埃。“没什么特别的。他们只是每天反反复复问我汐恩的事罢了，就像你刚才看到的那样，拿着那些照片，和那些信……”  
“你不用再去想那些了。”河野赶忙说。  
“不，不是这样的。我想让你听一听。”豆原继续道，“他们每天不厌其烦地审问我，拷问那些细节……然后我就想起来了。汐恩他明明一直都在告诉我他喜欢天空，他需要自由，他不想再被人挟持着去拍违背他意愿的照片…但是我从来没有深想过，从来没有，我只想要他好好的。”  
“我想到这一点后就在想，他在军营里过得好吗？”豆原脸上浮起淡淡的微笑，“他那样的公子哥，怕是没吃过这种苦，刚入伍的时候，按他的性子，肯定适应不了这种集体生活。他也许大声抱怨过，说不定还会被拎出来罚站罚跑——想想他那倔强的样子。但是他还是开上飞机了。他第一次飞上天空时一定很兴奋，我知道，因为我当年也一样。”  
“可他还没有在他热爱的天空里多待一会，就被我，就被我…”  
“别说了！”河野一把抓住他的肩，“不要再想下去了。”  
“他看到我的时候在想什么呢……”豆原盯着虚空，还是没有停下，“我曾经告诉过他，鸟面朝太阳飞时会看不见飞机…他记得吗，他可能没想到人也是一样的吧…还有他的射击，”他的脸上又浮现出笑容，“那是我教他的，他居然真的会了，还用的那么熟练。他或许天生就应该是个飞行员。”  
“要是他没有遇到我就好了。要是他从来没有认识我，从来没有和我一起看过飞机上的景色，那天空对他来说，是不是就永远只是个梦。说到底，”他的眼里有黑色的漩涡，“都是我，是我把他引到这条路上来，又亲手把他杀了……”  
“一成，听我的，这不是你的错，去好好睡一觉。”河野靠在桌边，看着他的黑眼圈和布满血丝的红眼睛，“你太缺乏睡眠了。”  
“我不敢再睡觉了，河野长官。”豆原终于转过头，用空洞的眼神盯着他，“我一睡觉就会做梦，一做梦就会看到汐恩在我眼前笑，在欢乐的人群里向我挥手，激动地奔过来抱住我，说要带我再好好看一次狂欢节开幕式，然后到新大陆去，说战争结束了，以后就能一直在一起了。我们在大城市的近郊买了一幢有花园的房子，第一天搬进去的时候花园里都是杂草，他去买了台除草机，在花园里哼哧哼哧推了一下午，总算是弄得清爽了一点。周末我们开着车一起去集市上买种子和工具，他很认真地向摊主问这问那，最后买了好多花种。我跟他说我们都没有时间来照顾那么多花，不如种棵果树实际一点，平时修修枝叶，捉捉虫再施施肥，秋天还有果子吃。我们为这事争了好几天，最后他妥协了，于是我们在园子里种了一棵鳄梨树。到了八月中旬，天气凉了一点，鳄梨也熟了。我们用一个下午把藏在枝叶里的鳄梨全都挑出来。最后实在太多了，每天回家一开门都是它的清香味。我们俩根本吃不完，邻居也都送过了，就把剩下的一点带到照相馆里，办了个小活动，当作小礼物送给顾客们。看到客人开心，他也开心，躺在我边上跟我说，他看中了正在出售的一个影楼。我听他说了价格，算算现在的资金差不多，可以贷款先买下来。他把现在的客人带过去，还能继续拓展业务……”  
“然后我就醒过来了。我看到灰色的水泥天花板，和开了个小窗的厚铁门。我听到外面狱警巡视时响亮的脚步，钥匙串在他们腰间晃着发出叮铃声，越来越响，又离我越来越远……我就想起来了。我什么都想起来了。”  
“我闭上眼，紧紧地闭上，想回到那个梦里，祈祷着自己永远不要醒过来。然后狱警又回来了，把门打开，把我带出去，带我回到这个噩梦般的灰暗的审讯室里，一遍遍地把现实敲进我的大脑，像把细长的钉子打进木桩……”  
“我想死，我用尽了各种办法。可是他们不让我死，把尖的东西都收走了，怕我继续伤害自己，把我锁起来……我每天在夜里拥抱光明，在白天面对黑暗。我不知道，为什么我现在还在这，我还在说话，为什么我还没有死……”  
“我想见他，我真的好想再见他一面，和他说一句对不起……”  
他的眼前突然出现一块白色手帕，让他愣了愣，才发现自己已经满脸都是泪水。  
“拿这个擦一擦吧，”河野红着眼眶说，“你终于哭了。”  
豆原缓慢地接过那块手帕，抹去眼角还在不停溢出的泪水。他看着手帕上深色的水渍一点点晕染开来，心上紧绷着的那根弦终于断了。  
他没有预兆地嚎啕大哭起来，手紧紧捂着心口，整个人在椅子上蜷成一团。河野蹲下身去，轻轻环住他，拍着他的背，使他哭得更凶了。  
“哭吧，”他喃喃道，“哭出来就好了。”

***

您好，先生，请问我有什么可以帮助您的？  
这个人是吗，我看看。…很眼熟，让我回忆一下……  
哦，我想起来了。没错，是豆原先生，尽管这张照片上的他要年轻不少。您也看了前天那场和平演讲是吗？他说的可真好…虽然他是从E国来的。唔，是的，我们曾经是敌人，但那些都过去了。战争都是三年前的事了，时间过得可真快。那场演讲真动人，讲的太好了…哦，抱歉先生，原谅我的失态。我的家人也在这场战争中丧生了，所以我能懂他的感受，但是他的故事…这么悲惨，真是不应该……  
是的，他来过这里了，昨天来的。他一个人，问我…他的挚爱的墓碑在哪里。我把他带了过去。他在那里待了整整一下午，又哭又笑地，一直在说话。我就一直远远地坐在这个小亭子里看他，不知道他说了些什么。  
是的，是叫鹤房汐恩。  
原来您是他的好友…哦，哦，原来是这样。真是抱歉，我也不知道他住在哪。但是他昨天告诉我他今天还会再来…嘿，太巧了，您看他来了。  
金城碧海拿着旧照片回过头，看到豆原抱着一大束白百合，站在墓园的入口。豆原有些茫然地望着他，然后露出恍然大悟的惊喜，笑容满面地走过来与他握手。好久不见，他真挚地说，能再见到你真是太好了。  
我也是，金城用力回握住他的手。  
你们都好吗？  
金城垂下眼。哦，抱歉，豆原连忙说，我不该这么问…  
没事，金城给了他一个拥抱，我们都一样，是受害者。  
祥生今天也来了，他继续道，我们看到了你在这的演讲，想找到你一起聚一聚，所以我来这碰碰运气…没想到真的能找到你，真是太好了。  
那，翔也他……  
是的，他也在这里。金城朝墓园望去，神情间有着未愈合的哀伤。至少他们俩都在这里了。我们去把花摆上吧。  
谢谢你，他转身向年迈的墓地看管人道谢，对方也向他点头致意。他用慈祥的目光注视着他们，好像看着自己的儿子。  
愿世界再无战争，他对他们说。这是豆原的和平演讲的最后一句话。  
愿世界再无战争，他们回道。白色花朵在他们怀里点着头，像在附和他们的话。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有读完这个故事的集美，能够不嫌弃长字数和我的渣文笔真是太好了。  
> 后面是一点瞎bb，只是瞎bb而已。
> 
> 这个故事在我脑内的“起点”是从空战开始的，那时偶然看到不列颠空战的纪录片，正好想写一个“只有我能杀死你”的be故事，而且飞行员和天空在我眼里自带浪漫滤镜（？，就自然而然把两者结合在一起了。所以结局是最早定下来的（笑）。接下来抱着“要写一个越痛越好的故事”开始慢慢完善其他细节。  
> 按着我个人很中意的“乱世中的小人物”式悲剧来安排，最后几节是在某种精神不正常的状态下写出来的，一会笑一会哭，没有崩掉是万幸（……）  
> 快写完了才意识到这个结局限制了痛的程度，但是也没法改了。
> 
> 从这开始是i历史的bb  
> 整个故事的背景是1930s，把20年代的啤酒馆政变直接往后挪了十年还改了时间地点，徒剩一个政变的躯壳了。豆是🇬🇧，鹤是🇩🇪，鹤在狂欢节唱的歌来自波兰。文中没有直接照搬第三帝国，可以理解为独裁程度和洗脑程度稍轻一些的架空国家（  
> 空战部分也参考了好些史实，i二战应该能看出来。但是飞机方面零经验零知识，bug很严重的话我在这磕头谢罪。关于偏角射击，虽然是现在空军必学，但是在当时真的只有几个人会，属于高端技巧。  
> 鹤家大宅（？）以及狂欢节有参考《故园风雨后》，整个故事有参考《世界的凛冬》。  
> 以上，再次感谢阅读。


End file.
